For One Night Only
by movieandbooklover
Summary: They tried fighting it, but knew it was no use. Spending that time with one person can do that; shake your core & make a person have feelings they never had before. But when the person is shown a different light and temptation presented, can Raj and Simran fight on those feelings or will they give in? A deleted scene in DDLJ. Please be aware of the rating. It's there for a reason!


A/N: I know it's been a while for my readers, and for that I apologize. Grad school applications, essays and interviews really drive the writing out of you. Anyways, I've got another DDLJ fic, however this is more risque and mature. If you're not above the age of 18 or find this type of writing offensive and such, please pass. I'd hate to think I ruined your innocence, especially with these two great characters.

This is a deleted scene I came up with between when Raj and Simran were reunited with their friends at the cafe exchanging pictures and the infamous bridge scene. This fic is related to other DDLJ fics I've previously posted. And just as an FYI, this is an experiment and an attempt for mature writing. Please read and review!

* * *

 **For One Night Only**

 _Summer 1995_

Simran groaned as she ransacked through her suitcase. There was absolutely nothing she had packed for a night out of clubbing and dancing. She had wondered if wearing the red dress she stole from Berne would work but, for some odd reason, it just didn't suit for tonight's evening. The dress looked more something for dining out rather than a night out on the town.

She and the rest of their party were now in Berlin, and Sheena had come up with the idea of going out to a nightclub. They all knew Berlin was famous for its nightlife, but Simran was skeptical at first. She hardly went out in such a way since Bauji forbade it and her mother wouldn't allow such behavior in their household. But this was her chance to live life to the fullest before her marriage, she might as well live it up and not have any regrets later.

Making a whining sound, she knew with her wardrobe nothing would work for tonight. Begrudgingly walking over to the bathroom, she observed Sheena, Dolly and Payal all getting ready; applying mascara, gently smearing on lipstick or lip-gloss and already dressed for a night out.

"I can't go tonight," Simran muttered, looking down at her feet.

Sheena glanced over, her eyes slightly widened as Dolly and Payal stared in shock and dismay. Their trip was soon coming to an end and they all wanted to relish in every moment available to them. After all, they collectively knew after this trip Simran would soon leave for India to be married to her arranged fiancée. They knew they didn't know when they'd see her again.

Before Simran could explain further, Sheena stepped in, not having any of Simran's excuses why she could not go. They were in Berlin, for God's sake! The girl could use some fun.

"Nope. No way! You're coming, Simran," Sheena stated. "We all need to go out and have some fun! This is the probably the last time we'll all be together and –"

"It's not that I don't want to go," Simran interjected. "I have nothing to wear for a night of clubbing."

Realization dawned on them as they all collectively started chuckling. Of course, Simran had nothing to wear out for such an evening. She hardly wore such types of clothes. Sheena started laughing to herself, walking over to her suitcase and began rummaging through it. She knew just the dress for Simran to wear tonight.

Simran watched her friend present her a dress that she knew would be far too tight and revealing. Fiercely blushing, she looked away from the dress, knowing full well that she cannot go ahead and wear such an outfit. It looked far too form-fitting for her petit frame. Even the sequins on the dress would sparkle and grab her unnecessary attention.

Simran soon started shaking her head. "No, Sheena, that's far too much for me. I can't wear that."

"Why not? You and I are about the same size. I think it'll look fabulous on you."

"I think so, too," Dolly said with a small smile. "It'll show off your skin tone really well."

"Come on, Simran!" Sheena said, slightly jumping up and down, excited for her friend wearing such a dress. "We're here for another week and a half. Trust me, this will look perfect on you!"

Glancing at each of her friends, noting their eager smiles and expression, she lazily rolled her eyes and gave in. Each of them clapped their hands in excitement and encouragingly helped her change into the dress, picking out her shoes and quickly doing her hair and makeup. Rushing to get ready since the boys were probably ready and waiting for them downstairs.

Raj was pacing back and forth in the hotel lobby, eager to get going. When Rocky told him that he invited Sheena and her friends this evening for a night out, Raj was more than happy to agree. He knew it was a chance to spend further time with Simran. When Rocky raised a brow, curious to why he was eager for the girls to tag along, Raj quickly composed himself and stated that it'd be dull going out with him and Roby without any form of entertainment.

Now, here they were in the hotel lobby, the three of them waiting for the girls to come down.

"I hate girls," Raj muttered as he kept pacing. "Always late. Always taking their time to get ready. I mean, just put on some clothes and shoes and go."

"Keep talking like that and there will be no girls," Rocky retorted, hearing his friend quietly exasperate.

Raj rolled his eyes and made another turn when he heard a few distant voices of girls laughing and giggling. Sighing in relief, he turned and gasped, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. While the other girls looked their usual selves for going out tonight, Simran clearly took it to heart. Wearing a tight, form-fitting halter blue sequin dress and matching colored shoes. The color showed off her honey toned skin while her thick, long, raven black tresses was down, cascading over her shoulders. Raj had acknowledged that she is beautiful, after all, he did have a bit of a go with her at the dinner party in Paris in that green gown, and recalling her red dress while they were smashed in Switzerland. But this…

Taking an audible gulp while appraising her, he soon started to regret his decision of not taking any kind of action towards her. The other day at the café, while they all looked at the photos, he decided it wasn't worth the heartache to go after her, knowing that in their culture and traditions, once they're promised to someone they cannot back away. A part of him wanted to convince her to stay and maybe try having a relationship, to take that kind of risk and see where it leads. But he knew it was an impossible feat.

Taking a deep breath to calm his erratically beating heart, he walked over to the girls, along with Rocky and Roby, all anxious and ready to leave.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Roby complimented.

"Thank you," Sheena said with a smile. "So? Are we ready?"

They all readily agreed and began walking out together as a group.

Raj still raked his eyes over Simran, his mind going to places entirely inappropriate with her. The way her hips slightly swayed from side to side as her hair caught the glimmers of the moonlight. Even her skin looked smooth and soft, nearly wanting to run his hands over it. Clenching his fists together, he stopped himself to touch her in that way knowing it was entirely improper with her.

He soon started to walk beside her, feeling the magnetic pull of her towards him. Heavily sighing, there was no denying it, he liked her. No, he didn't just like her, he admitted to himself, there was more to it. His feelings were far stronger for her than any previous girl he was with. Yet he wasn't sure if he had the power within himself to contain this strong attraction towards the girl.

Simran flushed and bit her bottom lip as she noted Raj walking beside her. She couldn't deny that he looked handsome in his suit; wearing a simple black tie, blazer and trousers paired with a white button-down, and his unruly muss of hair neatly combed. A strange part of her wanted to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him senseless, picturing the feel of his full lips against hers in a heated embrace. It wasn't the first time she started having strange sensations about him whenever he was near her. After their three-day escapade in Switzerland, she found that not only did she like him but found him really attractive. He exuded such energy and zest in him, it made her want to spend more time and be as close to him as possible.

Internally scolding herself to behave, she admitted to herself she never had such thoughts about a boy before. Obviously, she had read numerous romance novels and they all said love and attraction was either this feeling or that, describing it in such a way that a part of her wanted to believe it. Yet she knew those were just stories. Now, though, she wasn't so sure.

Whether these feelings were either in earnest or not, she couldn't deny that she started to feel more than a kinship towards Raj. Was it attraction? Or simply more than liking someone? It felt more primal and something else that was beyond her understanding. Even now, seeing him walk close beside her, she noted his face slightly flushed and his eyes darted towards her frequently, even holding her gaze for more than a moment. She knew he was appreciating her wardrobe this evening. Her face feeling hot from his passionate gaze as she demurely bit her bottom lip, looking away from his intense gaze.

They all finally reached the nightclub, waiting in line for only a few minutes since they were a big group before entering. Sheena and Payal quickly spotted an empty booth and all rushed over to claim it before it could be taken by another party.

The music was pulsing, vibrating under their feet, the walls and their chests pounding with the hard, fast beat. The lighting was dim and dark with neon beams shooting out in different directions as smoke filled the dancefloor.

While Simran found this all new and interesting, she embarrassingly flushed as she watched some of the people here dancing far too close together. Their hips grinding in sync with the beat while their hands were running all over their partners bodies.

"Come on, girls!" Sheena cried through the loud music. "Let's dance!"

All four of them got up and walked over to the dancefloor, each holding each other's hand so not to get lost. With the amount of people here and the crowded dancefloor, it was easy to lose anyone and not see them again for the rest of the evening.

The boys watched from their booth and decided to order drinks from the all black dressed waitress making her rounds. Raj watched from the distance as Simran laughed and danced to the beat with her friends. He smirked, happy to see her enjoying herself.

Rocky observed Raj gazing at Simran. It almost looked as though his good friend was gazing at her in a loving way. He knew that he and Simran accidently got stranded behind in Switzerland for a couple of days. When he asked what had happened and if any action occurred, Raj quickly dismissed it, not saying anything further on the subject. Only that she got on his nerves at first but they quickly came to an understanding and soon became friends. That was it. Nothing more. Although Roby believed it, Rocky wasn't convinced. Clearly something had happened since his friend was no longer flirtatious and didn't comment or ogle any other girls since they rejoined their group. If he could bet on it, he would swear that Raj had unknowingly fallen in love with Simran.

"Simran does look good tonight," Rocky commented, taking a swig of his beer.

Roby incredulously chuckled. "I didn't know she could dress in such a way. She's always so prim and proper."

"Hmm…funny how a person can start to look different to us in just a single moment." Rocky commented, his eyes darting to Raj to note his reaction.

Raj heard his friends commenting on Simran's attire but chose to ignore it. He continued to intently stare at her, watching the slight sashay of her hips, tossing her hair from side to side and widely grinning and laughing with her friends. He smiled at her display of fun, something that he knew she hardly could do at home. After hearing her speak about her family, he was more than positive that her parents kept a very traditional Indian household. As was expected, he ruefully thought.

It was strange, though, watching her this evening. All he wanted to do was go up to her and invite her to dance with him. To feel the curve of her hips pressed against his as he ran his hands ran up and down her back, feeling her warm body pressed against his as they were lost in the music. Taking a large swig of his beer, he knew he had to buck up and simply ask her. Raj knew she'd be happy to say yes. After all, they had become rather close after spending those few days together alone.

Simran had never had such great fun before tonight. Dancing around, living in the moment and not having a care in the world. This was the part of the trip she had most looked forward to; no one telling her what to do, where to go or how to act accordingly. The trip was mainly an escape from the inevitable arranged marriage to her childhood fiancée.

She can't say that she was looking forward to it, but she knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. Fighting with her father on the subject would be useless and her mother tried to gently talk Bauji out of it but realized that maybe this was meant to be. Now, though, she had no care about such things. She wanted to live it up now and have the fun she deserved after a long time.

Throwing her hands up in the air, shouting out loud with her friends as she let the beat of the music enthrall her. Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair, relishing the feel of not having a care in the world. She soon felt an arm snake around her waist and started to sway with her. Simran quickly stopped her dancing and turned her head over her shoulder to see who uninvitingly started dancing with her. He was tall with a head of blonde hair, cold green eyes, and a sly smirk that she certainly did not like.

Quickly walking away from him, he grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

"Hey baby, where are you going?"

Simran didn't respond back. She tried to pry her hand away from his, but his grip was far stronger than she thought.

"Back to my friends. Please leave me alone." She requested in a clipped tone.

The intruding man wasn't having any of it as he pulled her towards his chest and started to sway with her, again.

"You're not going anywhere," he lecherously sneered.

Simran's eyes widened with the whole gesture, desperately wanting to get out of his grip. She tried to push him away, but his bulk prevented him from going away. Finding it hopeless, she started scanning her head, frantically looking for her friends. Desperately realizing that she had steered far and away from her group on the other side of the dancefloor. Noting that Sheena and the girls stopped dancing and were searching to find her in the crowded nightclub.

"Sheena!" Simran cried out, hoping that she would hear her.

Simran tried to push away from the guy with all her might, but the man seemed as though he was enjoying himself and liking that she was wrestling with him. He was just too damn strong for her to get away! Her heart racing hard against her chest, her mind running rampant with ideas of what he might to do her, pushing her to do something that she knew would completely dishonor her. Tears sprang into her eyes, afraid for her own life when the most comforting voice she had ever heard confidently spoke up behind her.

"Excuse me."

The man stopped dancing and turned to look over at Raj. His upper lip curling, unamused that some guy got in the way of his fun.

"Do you mind? Me and the girl were having some fun here."

"Yes, I do mind," Raj confidently stated, his jaw setting tight at the scene of Simran being molested by this man. "And it looks like one of you was having fun. Sadly, it wasn't her. Now kindly step away from my wife before I knock your teeth out."

Simran nearly gasped at such a declaration of having been called his wife. Her heart skipped a beat, nearly elated at such a thought. Reality quickly set in, though, when she realized that he was just using the title as a cover up to help her escape the man. However, she was still in his grip, observing him and Raj have a hard staring contest for a moment before the man finally let Simran go. She ran into Raj's arms, feeling safe and comforted by being close to him. Realizing, again, that he helped her in a time of need.

Raj protectively wrapped his arm around her, trying to calm his anger before bashing the man into bits. Thankfully, the intruder didn't put up a fight about it and quickly left.

"Are you okay?" Raj concernedly asked her.

Simran nodded, relieved that the man finally walked away from her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Simran was ready to leave the club all together before she realized that Raj wrapped his arms around her waist. Questioningly looking up at him, her brow raised, he gave a sheepish grin, his dimple slightly showing.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to dance with me," he innocently asked.

Simran gulped, suddenly feeling his hands on her waist and that she actually wanted to dance with him. She quickly nodded, still feeling dumbstruck by the whole incident. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. After all, she very well knew the kind of thoughts he had around her with the after-morning joke of them being intimate. Then again, she thought, he did declare he knew what honor meant to an Indian girl and would never dream of doing such a thing to her. She could actually trust him, of that she was sure.

Raj placed her hands around his neck as his hands were on her waist, making sure he was respectful enough to not lower them. As much as he wanted to, he knew that it was something she would certainly not appreciate. Especially now given that he just saved her from a creeper.

The music turned up a notch, making the vibe a little upbeat and pump. Raj started to sway with her and soon took her hand and spun her around. She laughed as he caught her, placing his hand on her lower back now. They swayed and spun around some more, laughing and reveling in each other's company. She loved it whenever she saw his deep dimples and heard his contagious laugh, while he relished in those moments where her eyes danced with delight as she happily giggled away. For a small moment in time, they were in their own world. No engagements or promised fiancés, no friends or others stating that they had to get going or what not. The rest of the world melted away as they danced in each other's arms, savoring the feel of being together.

After two more dances, Simran stated that she was thirsty and wanted to sit down for a bit, complaining that her feet were hurting. Raj complied, a bit disappointed that he couldn't hold her close anymore. They walked over to their booth, his hand protectively on her lower back, making sure no other man would try to have their way with her again.

"Simran!" Sheena cried out, running over and giving her a big hug. "Are you okay? We turned around for one second and then you were gone! We were so worried…"

"I'm okay," she quickly reassured. "Some guy tried to have his way with me but Raj came in and helped out."

Sheena raised a brow, curious at the sudden information. If there was any indication, she could've sworn that the man was not only attracted to her, but may have feelings for her. Even looking at him now, he had a protective stance around her; his arm around her waist, standing close by her and making sure that everyone saw that she was with _him_. A small smile came to her, watching the two of them and she couldn't help but see that they looked so right together. And she didn't mind. If anything, she would even encourage Raj to go after her and have her with him instead of Simran shipping off to India for her arranged wedding.

Simply nodding in satisfaction, Sheena slid back into her seat as the girls made room for Simran to sit. Raj quickly went over to the bar, asking for a glass of water and paced back, handing her the chilled glass. She gratefully took a big gulp, feeling her mouth dry and parched.

The seven of them sat back, relaxed, laughed and people watched as everyone else danced around them. Soon, Simran felt her eyes begin to droop as she a wave of drowsiness engulf her.

Taking a big yawn, she was more than ready to get back to the hotel and call it a night. But judging her friends and travel-mates, they seemed to be wide awake and ready for some more dancing and action.

"Are you okay?" Raj asked her.

She reassuringly nodded. "I'm a little tired."

Raj looked at her for a moment and asked, "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

Simran nodded. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"No," he quickly responded. "Let's go."

Grateful that he agreed to walk her back, she soon stood up along with Raj and made their good-byes for the evening. Although her friends whined and complained about it, they knew she wasn't used to this type of clubbing and going out. Each giving her a hug good-night as Raj's buddies shook hands with him and bid him a good-night as well.

They walked out and soon felt relief stepping out of the pumping night club. The fresh air felt refreshing as Simran took a deep breath, inhaling the cool summer air as she felt goosebumps prickle her skin. She started to rub her hands up and down her arms, trying to create friction to bring some warmth onto her skin. After all, wearing this kind of dress made her prone to the cool air.

Without asking, she felt a warm coat placed over her shoulders. Simran looked up and saw Raj give a small smile as he soon placed his hands in his pockets.

"I figured you were cold, so…"

"Oh, Raj, its okay, really –"she quickly responded, ready to hand him back his blazer.

"No, no," he quickly answered. "You need it more than I do. Please," he requested, not wanting to hear her rebuttal.

Simran simply smiled and shook her head. She never knew Raj to be such a gentleman. Then again, since the moment she met him he hardly was one. Always teasing her and playing pranks, but after their little escapade she saw a different side of him. This side that she definitely liked and wanted to see more of, she inwardly smiled at the thought.

Raj walked alongside Simran, keeping up with her calm stride. There was no rush to go back to the hotel. Fully taking in the sights and lights of Berlin, watching people come and go from the restaurants and bars, laughing and talking boisterously. He sensed that she wanted to take her time and enjoy the nighttime scenery of Berlin, fully knowing that this will probably be her first and last time to see the continent before heading off to India for her impending marriage to some stranger.

A stranger! He scoffed at the notion. Damn. If only he could knock some sense into her, he ruefully thought. He tried to a few days ago when she revealed to him about her arranged marriage, asking whether she was happy with the fact that she'd be marrying a complete stranger. Just because her Bauji had met him, he decided he was good enough for his daughter. If only he could convince this man that this was no marriage of any kind, but a ruse to bring two close friends to relations.

Raj internally huffed, shrugging the thought aside, not wanting to think about such views when the girl he thought of most started to fill his head was walking just beside him. Noting that her hands were open, he longed to reach out and hold her slender hands in his own. To feel her soft skin against his and show the world that she was with him this evening. But he stopped himself, knowing that she probably wouldn't appreciate it or call him out as a flirt.

Too soon, they reached the hotel, walking inside and stood by the elevator, patiently waiting for it to arrive. They said nothing but soon felt that pull and energy gravitating towards each other.

All Raj wanted to do was bring her into his arms and claim her soft lips against his. Simran blushed at the impure thoughts that she was having; his strong hands running through her hair as his intense gaze looked beseechingly upon her, begging her to give herself to him.

She gasped as the elevator tinged its arrival. Both were having some sort of staring contest, one not turning or blinking away as they looked into each other's eyes, knowing that this could not be. That whatever was fighting to come out had to be withheld. This carnal desire felt palpable between them. All they had to do was reach for each other and this could soon be over for them. She soon felt a rush of heat course through her in parts she hadn't known existed.

Simran gulped as she tentatively stepped into the elevator with Raj following behind her, not taking his intense gaze off of her. They stood close together, the pulsing energy still between them. The ride up to the sixth floor felt like forever, as though time decided to slow down and give them this one moment, this one last chance to give in to whatever this was to them. To attempt to reveal all that was within their hearts. Simran's heart was hammering hard against her chest as Raj's hands itched to touch her.

Finally, the lift arrived to the designated floor as they walked out. Raj followed Simran to her room, making sure she arrived there safely. Reaching for her key from her clutch, Simran returned Raj's blazer, careful not to touch him. Fearing that one single touch could crumble her last will to fight over whatever this fire was between them.

Raj gingerly took it as his eyes still looked upon her, silently begging her to look him in the eye. Instead, she demurely blushed as her eyes looked down at the floor, patiently waiting for him to bid her good night.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he finally asked, trying to break this strangled yet intense silence between them.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. And thank you for saving me from that creeper."

Raj ruefully chuckled. "Don't mention it. From what I saw, I was lucky that I spotted you just in time."

Simran returned the chuckle, grateful that he was keeping an eye on her.

"If you're still up for it," Raj then said, "Maybe we could go down to the bar in the lobby and get a drink…"

Simran raised a brow as her eyes slightly widened, clearly recalling her one night of shameful drinking and drunkenness in Switzerland.

Raj laughed at Simran's fearful expression, quickly placing his hands up in defense. "Don't worry. I promise not to buy you a beer. I believe they have soda."

Simran chuckled again, shaking her head at him. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to call it a night. Thank you again, Raj."

Raj dutifully nodded as he watched Simran unlock her hotel room door and slowly stepped inside.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she whispered in return, her gaze not breaking with his until she quietly shut the door.

Shutting the door behind her, Simran sank down to the floor, placing her hand over her erratically beating heart. Mentally focusing on trying to calm herself, she internally chastised for having such thoughts and feelings towards him. She knew she was already promised to another but this evening showed something entirely different to her. For the first time, ever, she was tempted to invite Raj into her room and see where the night would leave them. The thought of him close beside her, feeling the heat radiating off his body as he grabbed her close to his chest and kissed her senseless while she filmed her fingers through his unruly hair that led to other improper and impure actions. She could even picture him leisurely unzip her dress as he ran his fingers along her spine while she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her slender fingers along his strong chest, taking in his male scent while placing kisses all over his brown skin.

Breathing heavily, she pushed those thoughts aside and told herself to get ready for bed, driving all other impure thoughts of a certain boy out of her head.

Raj stood outside of the door for a moment, trying everything he could to control his emotions. There was no denying it anymore – he wanted her, desperately. For the first time, he desired her to invite him into her room, tear their clothes apart and feel the warmth of her body against his as he made love to her. Letting the feel of her warmth and tightness between her legs sheath him as they surrender to their passion and lust, letting their bodies grind and collide in the most expressive form of love until they came crashing down together from a high so addicting he knew he would never get enough of it. He knew she felt it, too. Whatever this primal desire and attraction there was between them, he knew Simran definitely felt it. Yet this was the first time Raj looked at a girl not to just have a fling with, but to actually build a life with.

To have and cherish for as long as he lived. For one night only, he wanted to throw away his inhibition and be with her. Forget about honor and tradition. What did it matter when they were carefree while time stopped for this one month?

With his shoulders hunched, he dejectedly walked away from her door to the elevator, knowing he needed another drink. Walking over to the hotel bar, he ordered himself a shot of whiskey from the bartender, and quickly chugged it down ordering himself another shot straight away. Doing anything he could to take the edge off.

His thoughts soon shifted to tonight; how beautiful she looked in that blue sequined dress, how her long, raven black tresses cascaded down past her shoulder blades and glistened in the moonlight, or even how carefree and lovely she looked while dancing with her friends and him this evening. There were even moments he recalled during their time in Switzerland of how stupidly drunk they got and how her face flushed red with all this energy that he never knew she had while simultaneously looking adorably cute with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Even when they were in that church and noted how serene and divine she looked when she prayed…

"Shit!" he muttered to himself halfway through the second glass, realization dawning on him.

Raj ran his fingers through his unruly hair, trying to grapple with all that had just dawned on him.

It wasn't just desire and attraction that pulled him towards Simran, he forlornly realized. It was love. For the first time ever, he had fallen in love. And for one night only, he wanted to show Simran just how deeply he felt for her.

* * *

 _15 Years Later…_

She threw her hands up in the air, relishing in the upbeat jazz music all around her. It was cramped with all the people dancing around her as the air was filled with humidity, but she didn't mind. Being in New York for the first time in years, and no less in a popular jazz nightclub, Simran was enjoying her respite before summer term started. She swung her hips from side to side, tossing her hair as she laughed, feeling carefree and wild. Having nothing to worry about for the next few days whilst on this vacation. No kids, no students to lecture, no papers to grade or other obligations. It was just her and the music. Living in the moment never felt so good.

Simran soon felt an arm snake around her waist and grind their hips against hers. Turning her head over her shoulder to see who the stranger was, she brightly smiled his way noting Raj dancing with her as he displayed his cheeky grin, fully revealing his deep dimples.

They grinded to the loud, thumping beat, letting their bodies sway from side to side in tune. The floor beneath their feet vibrated and thumped as everyone stomped, rocked and danced to the infectious rhythm.

Raj spun Simran around to face him. She cried out and giggled as he caught her close to his chest, her face flushed from the heated dance as his chest and shirt dripped in sweat. His hands roaming all over her body before settling on her bottom, giving her a playful squeeze.

Biting his bottom lip, dipping his wife, he couldn't help but peak down at her cleavage, noting that she was wearing a form-fitting lavender spaghetti-strap dress that accentuated all her curves. He quickly lifted her up and spun her around, catching her just in time, Simran gasping and laughing from surprise.

They danced further into the night before the live band called for a quick break. The crowd dispersed back to their tables or seats at the bar. Raj grabbed a hold of Simran's hand as he led them through the over-crowded nightclub back to their small booth. Sliding in so that they sat beside each other, Simran grabbed her gin and tonic, letting the refreshing drink glide down her throat as she smacked her lips together in content.

Raj watched her, desire coursing through his veins. He still found it amazing that after fifteen years of being together, they were still just as crazy and passionate about each other than ever before. Maybe it was age and maturity or maybe it was the fact that they were away from their children for the week. Who exactly knows? All he knew was that this business trip was starting to feel more like a vacation than anything else.

"What's that look for?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"What look?" he responded, taking a swig of his vodka on the rocks.

"You know – that look you always give whenever we're out like this," she waved her hand, motioning the atmosphere.

He chuckled. "And when was the last time we went out like this?"

She pursed her lips, looking up to the ceiling, trying to recall when exactly they had gone out like tonight; clubbing, drinking, dancing the night away. Certainly not in a long time, Simran thought.

"You're right," she giggled as Raj proudly smirked at her response.

Taking a few more sips of their drinks as she and Raj laughed in unison for no reason, as though they were sharing a naughty secret only they were aware about.

Simran's gaze wandered around the crowd, people watching not noticing how Raj was raking her body with his intense gaze. The dress giving nothing away, baring a full cleavage as it hugged her waist and hips. Biting his bottom lip as he pictured all the different and amorous ideas for this evening. He felt himself go hard at the image of her moaning and shouting his name from ecstasy and pleasure. Before he thought better of it, he motioned for the bartender to bring their check over.

"We're leaving already?" she whined, not ready for the night to end.

He chuckled as he signed the check without looking at the amount. "We've been dancing for a good three hours and drinking ourselves to a stupor. I think we've had our fair share. Plus," he suggestively continued, his gaze fixed upon her and her flushed skin. "I've got other ideas we could do this evening."

Simran's eyes slightly widened, understanding his meaning. Not thinking about it, she quickly nodded, eager for the other "activities" this evening would bring them. Grabbing her coat and purse, Raj wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way out of the club and to the streets. Although it was spring in New York, the nights were still a bit chilly.

Waiting for a cab at the curb, Raj whispered something naughty to Simran. She giggled away, feeling the effects of having far too many drinks this evening as Raj squeezed his hand around her waist. Relishing the feel of her warm, soft body against his hands.

The entire ride back to the hotel, they laughed at the silliest things while whispering inane jokes and jabs at each other. Simran could feel Raj's hot breath against her neck when he cracked a joke about their waiter at the Italian restaurant on how he couldn't pronounce "bruschetta" as a true Italian. It's not that she didn't find it funny, it's just that she was starting to feel a bit frisky and was ready to rip his clothes off.

Raj noted how his wife's hand was resting on his upper thigh, just inches away from where he truly wanted to be touched. He smirked at the thought of how she was just as impatient to get back to the hotel as he was.

Finally arriving, they jumped out of the cab as Raj quickly paid the driver and walked in, hand-in-hand inside the hotel towards the elevator. The lobby was vacated, with the exception of the concierge seeing as it was late in the evening. But they didn't care as they continued to laugh at an inside joke they only knew about. Raj moved his hand and wrapped his arm around Simran's waist as they waited for their elevator to arrive.

Taking the small step and two closer towards her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck as a contented hum vibrated from her throat. Glancing down her bare cleavage, Raj gulped, still thinking of lascivious thoughts and how this elevator could not come any faster.

A ding sounded as the elevator arrived, opening and closing its doors for its two only passengers. Raj pressed the floor number to their suite and turned to his wife. He noted her heavy breathing, parted lips and hooded eyes. If that was any indication that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her right now, he asked no questions and crashed his full lips against hers.

Simran eagerly embraced him, pressing her body against his, delighted in the feel of his hard chest against hers and moaned when his tongue reached out to hers. Raj could only moan his satisfaction in response as he soon started walking her backwards towards the wall and pressed her fully into it, grinding his hips against hers.

Snatching her lips away from his as she let out a ragged breath. She whimpered and moaned as she felt his hot, wet kisses down her jaw line and throat, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

The ding of the elevator's arrival on their floor made Raj groan at the moment taken away. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her through the corridors up to their room, his pants feeling strained and tight against his hardness. Simran took deep breaths as they reached their room, leaning against the wall as Raj took the cardroom key out and unlocked the door. Taking her by her waist, he smashed his lips against hers, guiding her into the room as he closed the door behind him with his shoe. They walked and fell onto their bed, their lips still locked in a heated kiss as their tongues dueled while they moaned from their crash on the bed.

Simran laughed as Raj's soft lips kissed his way down her body, finding those little ticklish spots before she realized his strong hands traveled down her body to the hem of her dress. He started to bunch it up just above her hips as he quickly slipped her shoes off before giving her a predatory growl from removing her panties, taking in her sweet scent.

"Raj," she nervously panted, knowing exactly what he was thinking. It was always this act of lovemaking that still made her furiously blush, but never objected to the feeling of his tongue against her nether lips.

Taking in her sweet, delicate scent he slyly grinned when he noted Simran spread and brought her legs up on his shoulders, ready for his delicious torture. Lightly blowing against her, she whimpered in response as her body shook in fear and anticipation.

"Stop teasing!" she breathed.

"And why not? You know how much I love hearing you scream," he said in a low voice.

Before she could respond, she let out a moan in response when she started to feel his gentle kisses around her lips. He knew just exactly how to get her going – slow and sweet first, then build up the intensity as soon as he sensed she was feeling comfortable with the pace. The feathery, light kisses soon stopped as he ever so slowly licked her opening from the bottom to top, delighted in hearing her loud moan, arching her back in response from the pleasure. Placing his hand over her belly to push her back down to his level, Raj began working his expert tongue in circles around her clit with little suckles and kisses thrown in between.

Simran panted and groaned from the torturous pleasure from his expert tongue. As soon as he started working in circles, she knew it wouldn't take her long before she would climax. Yet, just when she felt her insides deliciously clench as her back arched in pleasure Raj stopped and started nibbling around her opening with his teeth, soon eating her like a ripe peach.

Simran started panting, the new sudden sensation coming as a shock to her core. "Raj!" she cried out in frustration, wiggling her way back to his tongue around her clit.

"I'll get you there, baby. Patience," he whispered.

Just when she was about to counter back, she moaned when she felt his tongue on her again and work his way towards her climax before dipping his tongue inside her opening. Gasping in shock, she soon came on a scream, grabbing a fistful of his hair as she pushed his face closer to her opening while riding his face.

Coming down from her high, she plopped back on the bed, breathing harshly from her orgasm as Raj plopped beside her. The room was scented with hints of sweat and sex in the air and they knew they were far from done yet.

"Turn around," Raj demanded.

Simran complied as she heard the zipper of her dress zip down and felt Raj's strong and warm hands on her soft skin. Slipping the dress off, she sat up on her knees, her back to his front, as Raj angled her head for another deep kiss. His tongue entering deep in her mouth. She moaned from the contact as she kissed him back, opening her mouth wider to receive and play with his tongue, relishing the feel of his strong hands on her hot skin.

"What about you?" she moaned as Raj played and teased with her nipples, grinding her bottom against his hardness.

"Take it off yourself," he growled as he nibbled on her slender neck.

Eagerly turning around, she unbuttoned his sweaty shirt and pushed down his pants before running her hands over his smooth, muscular body. Taking a hold of him, running her hand up and down his shaft, he hissed in pleasure as her warm hand pleasured him. Much had changed about Raj's physique as they've gotten older; he began working out and staying in shape a few years into their marriage and not once had Simran complained about it. In fact, she delighted in the change and always took advantage of enjoying the feel of his rippled muscles against her fingers.

They fell back onto the bed with Raj on top as he swiftly entered her. Both moaning at the fullness, he soon started to ride her hard over and over again. Simran moaned with each pounding thrust, her head back and mouth open in ecstasy. The world escaped and dissolved around them. Time stopped as each of his powerful thrusts took her to overdrive.

Raj groaned at the sensation of her warm, slick core engulfing him, never wanting the feeling of her writhing and meeting his thrusts beneath him to end. As much as he wanted to prolong the moment, he felt the build deep inside him but wanted to see to her first. Flipping them over so Simran was on top, she rode him while her head hung back with her mouth open in ecstasy. He soon started to feel her walls clench and contract around him, her imminent orgasm near.

"Simran!" Raj groaned, gritting his teeth. "I'm close!"

She cried out, feeling the swell of him inside of her as she continuously rode him soon hitting that sweet spot just inside of her that drove her mad.

"Raj!" she cried out, feeling his fingers start to play with her clit, letting the sensations and electricity engulf and further push her to release. "I…I… _Ahhhh! Raj!"_

"Simran!" Raj finally cried out as his hips moved erratically against hers, finally coming apart inside her.

Simran gasped in and out, catching her breath as she plopped down against Raj's chest before slipping out rolling away from him. Pulling her towards him, Raj wrapped his arm around Simran, letting the feel of their sticky, wet skin snuggle together.

"We need to go on vacation more often," Raj mentioned.

Simran chuckled. "You don't say?"

He laughed along with her, letting the silence engulf them not caring about the time or the fact that in the next two days they were to leave New York back to London. Running his fingers up and down her back, languidly stroking each vertebrae as she made patterns across his smooth chest.

"Do you remember that one night in Berlin?" Raj suddenly asked.

Simran smirked. "Which night exactly? There were many nights, if I recall correctly."

Raj shook his head and softly chuckled. "From the Euro trip. It was your first time in a nightclub…"

"Oh, _that_ night…yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well…for starters, I couldn't get my mind off of you wearing that dress." He sheepishly admitted, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

Simran laughed. "I caught you staring so many times that night. It made me feel special and beautiful."

"You still are, _Senorita_ ," he quickly confirmed. "But, do you know what else I thought about that night?" he continued.

She shook her head, curious to hear his answer.

"I was trying everything I could to come up to your room and make love to you. I wanted you so badly that night. But I had to stop myself, and I refused to push you that way. I always wondered…did you have the same thoughts that night?"

She nodded, her eyes conveying warmth and earnest. "You have no idea how hard it was to say 'good-night' to you that night. All I could think about was what it would feel like to kiss you, to feel your hands against my skin. For one night, I just wanted to have that feeling of what it would've felt like to be loved like that. I never felt that way about anybody before. So, I think…if I, well…if I was bold enough, then I would've invited you in."

Raj smirked. "In any case, I'm glad and much prefer how things actually worked out in the end."

Simran brightly smiled. "Yes, me too. After all, _bade bade deshon mein, aisi choti choti baatein hoti rahti hain, Senor._ "

They laughed and soon started to tickle and give each other brief kisses. Before they knew it, those kisses became slower and languid. The flare soon ignited again before Raj rolled Simran on her back, kissing his way up and down her body as her hands freely roamed his strong back and bottom, relishing the feel of his tongue against her heated skin before leading each other into another round of irresistible haze of passion.

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
